first love
by rendysasunaru
Summary: maaf fic saya tidak bagus .jika anda semua tidak menyukainya silahkan klik back. jika anda menyukainya sila dibaca dan berikan saya masukan,saya tidak menerima penghinaan .
1. Chapter 1

:::::First love:::::  
>by: Rendysasunaru<br>disclaimer: naruto masashi kishimoto  
>pairing: sasuke &amp; naruto<br>Rate : T  
>warning: AU,OOC,GAJE<p>

Emmm,pagi ini rasanya sangat menyenangkan''seru naruto  
>mmm , ia ya naruto apalagi ini hari pertama kita masuk sma''balas sakura<br>hehheh''naruto tertawa  
>kenapa kau tertawa naruto''tanya sakura<br>ia , felling aku bilang kalo kita akan jumpa siteme"jawab naruto  
>sepertinya begitu''balas sakura<br>sepertinya aku merasakan hawa yang menyebalkan deh sakura"seru naruto  
>maksudnya apa sih naruto''tanya sakura<br>maksudnya siteme itu akan lewat jalan ini deh''jawab naruto

Brummmbrummbrumm ...  
>kayaknya itu suara motornya sasuke deh''kata sakura<br>sasuke pun memperkencang motor ninja double R nya itu...  
>hhheh ,kurang ajar banget sih lo ..''seru naruto sambil menjerit<br>sasuke pun berhenti karena mendengar perkataan naruto ...

.

.  
>heh dobe , lo bilang apa tadi?"Tanya sasuke<br>gue bilang lo itu kurang ajar , kenapa ga suka?"Tanya naruto balik  
>sekarang lo ikut gue!"suruh sasuke<br>kalo gue ga mau , lo mau apa ?"Tanya naruto dengan sinis  
>gue akan bilang kesemua orang kalo lo tu !"balas sasuke dengan sakarstik<br>emang lo mau bilang apa?"Tanya naruto dengan nada menggoda  
>gue mau bilang kesemua orang kalo lo suka sama gue!"jawab sasuke dengan nada sinis<br>ehhh , enak aja nanti disangka orang gue gay"jawab naruto  
>jadi lo mau gk ,ato gue panggil semua orang sekarang juga?"Tanya sasuke<br>yaudah gue ikut dari pada gue terlambat kesekolah''jawab naruto pasrah  
>maaf ya sakura-chan aku ninggalin kamu , tapi ini semua karna terpaksa''kata naruto<br>yaudah ga masalah kok ,sekarang selesai aja dulu masalah kamu sama siteme"balas sakura.  
>makasi ya sakura ,kamu emang temen yang baik"sambil mengeluarkan senyum lebarnya<p>

Bruuumbrummmmm...

.

.

.

Sebenarnya mau kamu apa sih teme"Tanya naruto  
>gk ada"jawab sasuke singkat<br>jadi kenapa lo paksa ikut sama lo"Tanya lagi  
>terserah gue donk"jawab sasuke singkat<br>brummmm , ...  
>sasuke mempercepat kendaraannya ...<br>hehh , bisa gk sih lo tu gk usah ngebut-ngebut, gue jantungan tau dan asal lo tau aja ya gue belum mau mati!"seru naruto  
>berisik banget sih lo , bisa juga gk sih kalo ngomong gk usah pake jerit-jerit nanti telinga gue bisa pekak karna suara lo yg cempreng itu"jawab sasuke<br>apa lo bilang cempreng?gini merdunya suara gue ,lo bilang cempreng dasar teme baka  
>jadi ,kalo lo takut pegangan sama gue"suruh sasuke<br>ga mau , lo piker gue ini bisa lo perintah gitu aja ,emang gue pacar lo,kalo ada orang yg suka sama lo berarti dia itu udah 9 lewat 5''seru naruto lagi  
>maksud lo?"Tanya sasuke<br>maksud gue gila"jawab naruto  
>sesampainya disekolah ...<p>

Heh dobe lo mau kemana?'tanya sasuke  
>lo piker gue mau jalan barengan sama lo,apa kata orang nanti liat gue"jawab naruto<br>cihhhh,dasar dobe

Naruto pun pergi menuju kelasnya dan diikuti sasuke dari belakang..  
>keadaan kelas pun ricuh karena naruto dan sasuke barengan ...<br>cieyyyy ,naruto ada punya hubungan apa ni sama si sasuke"ledek sai  
>jangan-jangan kalian punya hubungan special lagi"sambung kiba<br>eh sembarangan aja kalian, mana mungkin gue pacaran ama si teme sialan ini"jawabnaruto  
>naruto dan sasuke pun meletakkan tasnya dibangku masing-masing...<br>naruto yang duduk disebelah sasuke pun jadi sebel karna diledekin kalo dia pacaran sama si teme ...

Tingtongtingtong ...  
>bunyi bel masuk sekolah sudah dibunyikan oleh iruka<br>.

.  
>toktoktok...<br>suara pintu yang diketuk oleh kurenai  
>..<p>

Pagi semuanya"sapa kurenai  
>pagi miss"sapa para murid<br>hari ini saya akan beri tugas,1 kelompok 1 bangku"kata kurenai  
>emang tugasnya apaan miss?"Tanya ino<br>tugasnya mudah , kalian harus membuat satu topik dan kalian diskusikan dengan teman sebangku,dan terjemahkan dalam bahasa saya yaitu bahasa inggris  
>tapi miss, kenapa harus sebangku,?",jadi saya 1 kelompok dengan siteme ini?"Tanya naruto..<p>

Lo pikir gue mau 1 kelompok sama lo dobe,ini pun karna terpaksa"seru sasuke sinis  
>ok ,mungkin sampai disini penjelasan saya ,saya mau keluar sebentar karna saya ada acara seminar di saya harap kalian bisa melakukannya dengan baik"seru kurenai<p>

Baik bu"seru para murid  
>iss , kenapa sih harus ama siteme"serunya dalam hati<br>jadi lo harus datang kerumah setelah pulang sekolah ,jangan lupa ya dobe''kata sasuke memecah lamunan naruto  
>ia , cerewet banget sih lo''balas naruto<p>

Sasuke pov  
>sebenarnya si dobe ini manis,apalagi kalo sedang marah malah dia lebih manis lagi daripada gula.<br>ahhhh , masa gue muji dia,kan gk logis aja gue suka sama dia yang dobe itu

End sasuke pov

Naruto pov  
>ihhh , kalo nanti gue kerumahnya siteme ,waduh gue bisa-bisa dikerjain ama dia<br>kalo gue gk kerumah dia nanti tugas ini gk jadi donk

End naruto pov

Baiklah para murid hari ini saya akan member pengumuman ,karna guru-guru sedang rapat jadi hari pertama ini kalian cepat pulang''jelas iruka

Yeeee,kita cepat pulang''seru kiba,lee,said an yang lain

Nah dobe ,karna kita pulangnya cepat jadi ,lo pulang bareng kerumah gue  
>loh ,kok cepat kali?"Tanya naruto bingung<br>lebih cepat ,lebih baik DOBE"seru sasuke  
>bisa gk sih lo gk usah panggil gue dobe"pinta naruto<br>ya kan emang lo dobe"ledek sasuke  
>uuuhh , dasar teme"kesal naruto sambil menggembungkan pipinya<br>_si dobe ini kalo seperti ini dia kelihatan manis ,hahh apaapan ni kok gue jadi muji dia"seru sasuke dalam hati_

Sasuke pun pergi ke parkiran dan naruto mengikutinya ..  
>sasuke pun mengambil motornya<br>ayo cepat naik"suruh sasuke  
>emmm"jawab naruto singkat<br>pegangan , nanti lo jatuh"suruh sasuke  
>naruto pun mengikuti perintah sasuke...<p>

Sesampainya dirumah

.

.  
>hei ,kok cepat sekali kau pulang otouto?"Tanya itachi<br>ia aniki"jawab sasuke  
>kau bawa siapa,anak ini manis sekali?'tanya itachi<br>oh perkenalkan ,nama saya uzumaki naruto"sambil menjabat tangan itachi  
>ohh , kok tumben sekali kau membawa temanmu sasuke?"Tanya itachi lagi<br>ia ,kami ada tugas kelompok"jawab sasuke  
>ohh ,trus...?''belum sempat ngomong langsung dipotong sasuke<br>sudahlah aniki ,banyak sekali pertanyaanmu!''seru sasuke sambil menaiki tangga kekamarnya ..  
>maafkan dia ya"pinta naruto<br>loh kok kamu yang minta maaf , saya sudah terbiasa dengan sikap sasuke yang dingin seperti itu ,jadi jangan heran ya"jelas itachi  
>oh ia"balas naruto<br>naruto pun naik keatas kekamar sasuke ..  
>eh teme , lo kok gitu sama kakak lo,dia kan Cuma mau tau aja"Tanya naruto<br>kau ini cerewet sekali dobe"jawab sasuke dengan wajah stoicnya  
>naruto pun menggembungkan pipinya karena kesal terhadap sasuke<p>

Yaudah kita mulai dengan topic ilmu alam"seru sasuke  
>ahh ,gamau gimana kalo nggak topicnya fist love"Tanya naruto<br>emang lo punya bahannya?"Tanya sasuke  
>nggak"jawab naruto singkat<br>kau ini dobe sekali ya ,kalo kita menggunakan topic itu ,kita butuh waktu yg cukup lama,dan kita harus membuat bahannya secara nyata,gk bisa dikarang sendiri"jelas sasuke  
>ya kita tinggal cari pasangan masing-masing aja"bals naruto<br>dobe ,kita buat topic ini bukan untuk 2 cerita tapi satu jadi kita harus menjadi satu"jelas sasuke  
>jadi maksudnya kalo kita menjadi sepasang kekasih?"Tanya naruto<br>ya seperti itulah ,tapi buat sementara"jelas sasuke lagi  
>tapi kalo Cuma pura-pura gimana bisa dapet chemistrynya"Tanya naruto<br>nanti kita pikirkan"jawab sasuke  
>sasuke dan naruto pun jadi bingung ..<p>

.

.  
>gue jadi bingung harus mulai dari mana ni''kata naruto<br>udah kita jalanin aja kayak sepasang kekasih''seru sasuke  
>tapi nanti kalo ada yg ngeledeki gimana?"Tanya naruto<br>ya anggap ada hantu"balas sasuke  
>jadi,mulai besok kita mulai aktivitas seperti orang pacaran"tambah sasuke lagi<br>hahhh?apa itu ga gila?"Tanya naruto  
>besok gue jemput dirumah lo,jangan lama"kata sasuke<br>ahhh , apa itu ga kan bisa pergi sendiri"balas naruto  
>ini demi keberhasilan tugas kita juga,lo mau gad pt nilai?"Tanya sasuke<br>ya nggak sih"jawab naruto lesu  
>yauda besok lo jgn lupa,gue akan jemput lo 6;30"terang sasuke<br>ia , cerewt banget sih lo"balas naruto  
>ia , lo kalo ga diingati ntar lo lupa ,lo kan dobe"ledek sasuke<br>enak aja"jawab naruto singkat  
>eh,kita akrab gini kan enak teme, ga perlu tiap hari berantem"seru naruto<br>hn'jawab sasuke singkat  
>isssh, lo ini pelit banget sih,padahal Cuma ngomong doank,huuffp"sambil menggembungkan pipinya.<br>hahahaha"sasukie tertawa  
>kenapa lo ketawa?"Tanya naruto<br>ya ia lah , abis kalo lo kayak gitu lucu"terang sasuke  
>naruto pun tersipu malu ...<p>

Sasuke pov  
>coba aja tiap hari kayak gini kan enak,ga perlu pake berantem ama sih dobe ini<br>ternyata si dobe ni menyenangkan juga,coba aja dia cewek uda gue jadiin pacar

End sasuke pov

Yaudah,gue pulang dulu ya, nanti kalo terlambat pulang bisa dimarahi"pamit naruto  
>huuh,dasar anak manja"ledek sasuke lagi<br>hyaaa ,enak aja lo"marah naruto  
>ia ,ia lo gk anak manja kok ,cuma becanda doank,nanti lo ga manis lagi"kata sasuke<br>pipi naruto pun memerah ...

_Hahh, apaapaan gue,kok gue jadi muji si dia pikir gue simpati lagi ma dia"seru sasuke dalam hati_

Yaudah ,gue pulang ya ,dadddda sasukeeeeeeee"sambil menunjukkan senyumnya yg lebar.  
>sasuke pun tersenyum manisss...<p>

Keesokkan harinya ...

.

.  
>kringkring...<br>suara hp naruto berbunyi ...  
>naruto pun membuka hpnya dan tern yata sasukie meneleponnya ..<br>ya hallo,ada apa sasuke?"Tanya naruto dr hpnya  
>hehh,dobe gue udah didepan rumah lo"balas sasuke dr hpnya<br>haaah ,cepat banget?"balas naruto lagi  
>naruto pun melihat keluar jendela dan ternyata sasuke sudah menunggu ...<br>ya udah ,tunggu 15 menit lagi gue turun?"kata naruto  
>hn"balas sasuke singkat<p>

15 menit kemudian ...  
>lo lama banget sihh"repet sasuke<br>ia maaf ya, gue capek banget"balas naruto memelas  
>hn,sekarang cepat naik ntar kita terlambat"perintah sasuke<br>naruto pun naik kekereta sasuke ...  
>peluk pinggang gue ,ntar lo jatuh"perintah sasuke<p>

DEG ... , jantung naruto berdetak kencang ...  
><em>hhhah,ada apa ini,kok jantung gue berdetak gk menentu saat siteme suruh peluk pinggangnya"Tanyanya dalam hati.<em>

Heh,naruto buruan"desak sasuke  
>a...,ia"jawab naruto gugup<br>kenapa lo gugup gitu?''tanya sasuke  
>ng-ngak kok"jawab naruto gugup<p>

Sasuke pun melesatkan motor ninjanya kesekolah ..  
>sesampainya disekolah sasuke pun memparkirkan motornya,tapi sebelum beranjak pergi ia memegang tangan naruto,naruto jadi terheran-heran .<p>

Kok lo megang tangan gue,nantik kalo diliat orang gimana?''tanya naruto  
>yah,bialng aja kalo mkita uda jadian"jawab sasuke<br>dan ini untuk memperlancar tugas kita"tambah sasuke lagi  
>ng-iya"jawab naruo grogi<br>sasuke pun menggandeng tangan naruto dan berjalan kekelas .  
>semua orang yang berselosihan pun jadi heran , karna selama ini sasuke itu kayak anjing&amp;tikus .<p>

Sesampainya didalam kelas...  
>eh temen-temen,benerkan apa yang aku bilang semalam ,kalo sasuke sama naruto itu pacaran"seru sai<br>cieeeeeeeeeeeeyyyy, sasuke,cuitcuit"seru satu kelas .  
>tapi sasuke tetap saja menghiraukan mereka,..<br>,ke"jata naruto terbata  
>sudah hiraukan saja mereka"jawab sasuke<p>

sasuke dan naruto pun duduk dibangku mereka ..  
>sasuke mengirimkan sms pada naruto''lo tenang aja,kalo adan apaapa biar gue aja''<br>naruto pun ngebalas sms sasuke''makasi ya, lo uda baik .tapi kok gk kayak biasanya?"Tanya naruto  
>sasuke hanya tersenyum ...<br>dan wajah naruto pun memerah ...  
>dengan cepat naruto memanglingkan wajahnya agar tidak kelihatan oloeh sasuke ...<br>lo kenapa,lo sakit?"Tanya sasuke  
>ng-nggak kok'jawab naruto gelagapan<br>ohh"jawab sasuke singkat  
>tingtongtingtong...<br>suara bel masuk sekolah berbunyi ...  
>.<p>

.

.  
>pagi anak-anak"sapa guy<p>

Hari ni kita kelapangan,dan saya harap kalian cpt mengganti pakaian kalian"perintahnya

baik pak"jawab semua murid

murid laki-laki pun pergi keruang ganti mereka..  
>naruto keluar lebih dulu ,dan sasuke mengikutinya dari belakang..<br>lo kenapa dob?''tanya sasuke  
>emm,ga apapapa kok''jawab naruto<br>akhirnya semua murid pun selesai ,dan pergi berkumpul dilapangan..  
>naruto yang berbaris paling depan hanya termenung yang membuat sasuke penasaran<br>sebenarnya sidobe kenapa ya?''tanyanya dalam hati  
>sebenarnya pun naruto sendiri tidak tahu kenapa perasaannya jadi tidak karuan<br>naruto akhir-akhir ini sering melamun,apa dia ada masalah ya?"Tanya sasuke dalam hati  
>hari demi hari sasuke dan naruto melewatinya bersama ,dan naruto merasakan perasaan yang lain terhadap sasuke,dia sempat berfikir kalo dia mencintai sasuke,tapi cepat-cepat ia membuang fikiran itu.<br>sudah hamper seminggu,tugas mereka pun akan dikimpulkan ,tapi sasuke masih belum mempuyai perasaan apapun terhadap naruto,sedangkan naruto masih kalut dengan perasaannya terhadap sasuke.

naruto pov  
>apa aku katakan saja ya yang sebenarnya,tapi kalo aku bilang yang sejujurnya nanti dia malah membenciku lagi"naruto pun menjadi galau<p>

end naruto pov

esok harinya ..  
>.<p>

.

Sasuke pun datang kesekolah dengan laporan tugas yang sudah ia kerjakan dengan naruto

Kringgggggggg ...

.

.  
>suaran bel masuk berbunyi ...<p>

Pagii anak-anak"sapa kurenai  
>pagii bu''sapa para murid<br>bagaimana,sudah siapkan laporan tugasnya?"Tanya kurenai  
>sudah bu"jawab para murid<br>baiklah ,saya akan memanggil kelompok pertama yaitu kelompok sasuke"seru  
>naruto sedang melamun jadi dia mendengarkan panggilan kurenai<br>ayoo dobe,ini saatnya kelompok kita menyerahkan laporan ini"seru sasuke  
>haahhh, oh ia"jawab naruto gelagapan<br>sasuke dan naruto pun berjalan kedepan kelas...  
>baiklah ,ayo persentasikan hasil kerja kalian .<br>baiklah naruto kali ini kau bekerja"seru sasuke

Ok ,naruto menarik nafas ..  
>cinta ...<br>_cinta adalah kata yang sering diucapkan,terkadang cinta itu sulit untuk dipahami  
>cinta bisa datang kapan saja,tidak mengenal siapa yang kau cinta<br>cinta itu bisa membuatmu gila dan jadi aneh ..  
>cinta tidak mengenal waktu,tempat,atau situasi<br>cinta sering membuat orang buta.  
>bila kau memcintai seseorang kau akan tahu apa artinya cinta<br>cinta terkadang membuatmu beringkah bodoh,sering kali cinta ini memuat orang mabuk kepayang,"sambil naruto menghayati_

TBC  
>direview ya 3<p>

jangan lu[a yaaaaaaaaa


	2. Chapter 2

:::::First love:::::  
>by: Rendysasunaru<br>disclaimer: naruto masashi kishimoto  
>pairing: sasuke &amp; naruto<br>Rate : T  
>warning: AU,OOC,GAJE,SHOUNEN-AI<p>

PART 2  
>sasuke pov<p>

emmm, sidobe ini pingter banget dalam hal kayak ginian,padahal diakan gk ikut buat laporan ini,trus dia menghayati banget,kayaknya ada yang dia sembunyii dari gue

end sasuke pov

jadi kesimpulan dari laporan ini adalah, cinta itu tidak bisa kita hindari,sejauh apapun kita membuang perasaan itu,maka dia akan kembali lagi"kata nauto sambil tersenyum

emmm,good job naruto,laporan kalian sangatsangat bagus"kata kurenai  
>semua teman-teman naruto memberikan tepuk tangan ..<p>

yahh,kalian bisa kembali ketempat duduk kalian"suruh kurenai  
>emm,ia bu''jawab naruto sambil tersenyum<br>naruto dan sasuke pun kembali ketempat duduknya,setelah duduk dibangku mereka sasuke langsung melemparkan pertanyaan..

hei dobe,tadi itu bagus sekali,lo dapet dari mana?"Tanya sasuke  
>emmm,ittt-u gue karang sendiri"jawab naruto gugup<br>loh ,kenapa lo gugup?"tanya sasuke lagi  
>emmm, ga apaapa kok"jawab naruto<p>

tiitititiiitttt...  
>bel istirahat pun berbunyi ...<br>baiklah anak-anak,sampai jumpa dipertemuan berikut"pamit kurenai  
>ia bu"balas semua murid<p>

Karin: sasuke, lo laper ga?"Tanyanya  
>sasuke :nggak"jawabnya datar<br>Karin :gue yang bayarin ,ayolah sasuke"rengek Karin  
>karna sasuke malas mendengar rengekan Karin ,maka ia pun menurutinya.<p>

Karin memilih bangku paling pojok,Karin terus saja menggandeng tangan sasuke dengan -tiba naruto yang sdang ingin memesan makanan dan ketika ia melihat sasuke digandeng oleh cewek membuat hati naruto terasa air matanya pun jatuh pun lari sekencang mungkin keatap,agar ia bisa menangis sepuas yang ia mau .

Sesampainya diatap sekolah ...  
>sas ,kenapa sih lo harus kayak gitu didepan umum,gue tu sayang sama lo ,entah kenapa sejak kita membuat tugas itu bersama ,gue jadi suka sama lo."<p>

Sasuke pov  
>sidobe kok waktu liat gue dia jadi nangis kayak gitu,sebenarnya ada apa sih sama dia<br>apa gue ada salah sama dia,sebaiknya aku susul dia .

Naruto pun masih nangis terisak-isak,tak lama kemudian sasuke pun dating menghampiri naruto .

Lo kenapa dobe?"Tanya sasuke  
>naruto pun dikaget kan oleh kedatngan sasuke,lalu cepat-cepat ia menghapus air matanya.<p>

Ahhh ,gue gk apaapa kok,cumin kelilipan aja tadi"jawab naruto ngeles  
>lo bohongkan,sebenarnya apa yang lo sembunyiin dari gue?"Tanya sasuke<br>ga ada, udalah lo ga usah campuri urusan gue"jawab naruto ngeles  
>belum sempat sasuke berbicara naruto sudah memotong pembicaraan.<br>udah lo urusin aja pacar baru lo"seru naru sinis  
>lalu naruto beranjak pergi ...<p>

Sasuke pov  
>mungkin si dobe udah ga waras kali ya,masa' dipikirnya sikarin yang ganjen itu pacar gue<br>emmmm,apa dia cemburu,aah sudalah sasuke jangan geer banget*iya bener tu sasuke jadi orang jangan terlalu kepedean/plakkk*ditampar sasuke*eh berani banget lo tampar gue,gue ini authornya!mau gue pecat!*oh iya maaf gue lupa abis tampang lo gk meyakinkan*

End sasuke pov

...  
>bel masuk kelas berbunyi ,<br>sasuke pun beranjak pergi dan kembali kekelas,saat sasuke menghampiri mejanya naruto berdiri untuk memberikan ruang untuk dudukdibangkunya*ngertikan maksudnya*

Pagi menjelang siang anak-anak"sapa kakashi  
>pagi menjelang siang juga pak"balas para murid<br>baik hari ini kita akan bermain games"kata kakashi  
>emank gamesnya apaan"Tanya ino<br>gamesnya adalah saya akan beri kotak korek api,dan nanti dipasang dari arah berlawanan,setiap saya mematikan music dan orang tersebut itu belum selesai maka ia harus mengatakan isi hatinya"terang kakashi panjang lebar

Uwwaaaaaaaaa, seru juga ni"kata lee  
>baiklah saya mulai dari sakura"suruhnya<br>dan music dimainkan,...  
>hari ini kugembira,tap dimatikan dan tepat terkena oleh chouji ..<br>ya chouji apa isi hatimu?"?tanya kakashi  
>isi hatiku adalah ,ingin makan keripik kentang sampai puas"terang chouji<br>melangkah diudara,pak pos membawa berita dari yang kudamba,tap lagunya dimatikan tepat pada shikamaru..

Ya shikamaru apa isi hatimu?"Tanya kakashi  
>isi hatiku adalah,semoga pelajaran ini berakhir"jawabnya malas<br>ok ,kita ganti lagunya...

Ucapkanlah kasih ,satu kata yang kunantikan sebab kutak mampu membaca matamu,mendengar bisikmu  
>nanyikanlah kasih senandungkata hatimu sebab kutak mampu mengartikan getar ini.<br>sebabku meragu pada dirimu  
>mengapa sulit mengaku cinta padahal ia ada,tap<br>lagunya dimatikan tepat pada naruto .

Baiklah naruto,katakana apa isi hatimu?"Tanya kakashi  
>isi hatiku adalah ,sebenarnya aku menyukai seseorang,dan dia ada di sekitar sini tapi aku takut kalo aku mengatakan suka padanya dia nanti membenciku"jawab naruto ragu<p>

Cieeeeeeeeeeeey,naruto suka ama siapa tu''goda kiba  
>pasti sama sasuke yaaaaaaaaaaaaa"tambah sai<br>wajah naruto pun bersemu merah,sedangkan sasuke melempakan tatapan membunuhnya  
>enak ajjja"jawab naruto gugup<br>baiklah ,sudah mari kita lanjut kepembelajaran"lerai kakashi sambil gtersenyum dibalik maskernya

Sejak insiden tadi,naruto hanya terdiam dan tidak ngomong satu patah kata  
>sasuke pun hanya bingung melihat tingkah naruto<p>

Tiiiiiiiiiitiiiiiiiiiiiit...  
>bel pulaqng berbunyi .<br>baiklah sampai jupa besok"pamit kakashi  
>semua sudah pulang kecuali naruto dan sasuke .<br>ketika naruto sedang membereskan bukunya sasuke bertanya"dob,hari ini kau pulang dengan siapa"  
>aku akan pulang sendiri"jawab naruto datar<br>mau aku antar''tanya sasuke  
>tidak usah ,nanti merepotkanmu"jawab naruto datar<br>rumah lo kan kawasan berbahaya,nanti lo kenapa-kenapa lagi"khawatir sasuke  
>gue uda biasa"jawab naruto datar lagi<br>naruto pun pergi ...  
>tapi sangki sasuke khawatirnya dan perasaanya ga enak,diam-diam ia mengikuti naruto<br>ternyata feeling sasuke benar ..  
>ketika naruto berjalan sambil preman mencegatnya dan membawanya ketempatn yang sepi<br>heeiii, mau kalin bawa kemana aku dan mau diapakan aku.  
>ohhh,sweetheart tenang lah sedikit,kami ini hanya ingin menikmati tubuhmu"jelas preman itu .<br>gue ga mau"jerit naruto  
>naruto pun berusaha untuk melepaskan diri, tapi apadayanya ,tubuh preman-preman itu sangat besar dan tenaganya cukup kuat.<p>

Mereka pun perlahan-lahan mulai membuka baju seragam naruto,dan akhirnya naruto pun polos tampa sehelai benang pun..  
>ohhh,tuhan tolong aku,kirimkan malaikatmun utk menolongku"mohon naruto dalam hati<br>ketika salah satu preman itu sudah mau memasukkan kemaluannya ,sasuke pun dating ..

Hehhhh,teriak sasuke dari ujung jalan..  
>lepaskan dia,sasuke pun berlari menghampiri mereka,..<br>sasuke mulai menghajar mereka satu-persatu,pada saat sasuke lengah preman yang lai mencoba memukul sasuke dengan balik kayu .

Sasuuuukeeeeeeeeee,"teriak naruto  
>awaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas"teeriak naruto lagi<br>dengan cepat sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya ,dan menangkis balok tersebut lalu memukul preman itu sampai pingsan ...

Sasuke pun berlari kearah naruto,dan mengutip pakaian naruto ..  
>udah gue bilang sama lo ,daerah ini berbahaya .untung aja gue ngikuti lo ,kalo gk bisa hilang tu keperawanan lo"sambil sasuke tersenyum mengejek .<br>maaf ya udah nyusahi lo lagi"kata naruto sambil menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah  
>gk apaapa kok"sasuke pun tersenyum ikhlas<p>

Cepat pake tu seragam lo"suruh sasuke  
>iya"jawab naruto kalem<br>yaudah gue anterin aja lo kerumah lo ya"tawar sasuke  
>yaudah,kali ini gue nyerah"jawab naruto kalem<p>

Sesampainya dirumah naruto ...

Makasi ya uda mau nganterin gue"kata naruto  
>samasama,makanya kalo dibilangin itu jangan ngeyel"gerutu sasuke<br>iya ,sekali lagi maaf ya"pinta naruto  
>lo kenapa si dobe ,dari tadi minta maaf mulu?"Tanya sasuke<br>ehmm,gapapa"jawab naruto kalem  
>yaudah ya dobe,gue pulang dulu"pamit sasuke<br>iya ,hati-hati dijalan ya ,jangan ngebut-ngebut"sambil menasehati sasuke  
>ia,lo cerewet banget sih"jata sasuke sambil nyengir<p>

Selama diperjalanan ...

sasuke pov  
>kok gue seperhatian kayak gini ya sama naruto,kayaknya gue ga pernah kayak gini ,sedangkan aniki sakit aja gue biasa-biasa aja tuh.<p>

End sasuke pov

Naruto pov  
>didalam kamar naruto yang berwarna orange ...<p>

emm,hari ini sasuke baik banget,bikin jantung gue mau copot aja  
>semakin hari akun ngerasa aku makin cinta sama sasuke ,padahal dulu kami sering berantem.<p>

End naruto pov

Sesampainya sasuke dirumah ...

Sasuke pun langsung kekamarnya,dan membaringkan tubuhnya yang pegal abis berantem ketempat tidur ..  
>kayaknya harus ada yang gue Tanya ni ama sidobe<p>

To:naruto  
>dobe ,gue mau Tanya tadi pagi waktu lo dikatin kenap nangis ngeliat gue?<p>

Kriiiiiing ,hp naruto bordering.  
>oh ternyata sms dari sasuke,naruto pun mulai embuka hp bb torch putihnya dan membalas sms sasuke .<p>

To:sasuke  
>jangan panggil gue dobe kenapa sih,ohh tadi itu cuman kelilipan ,<br>waktu diatap kan udah gue bilang cuman kelilipan DOANK

Kriiiiiing ,hp sasuke bedering .  
>sasuke pun membuka bb torch yang berwarna hitam itu,oh ternyata sidobe<p>

To:naruto  
>oh , sepertinya nama itu sudah melekat pada dirimu,dan tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi<br>:D

Hp naruto pun bordering dan ia sudah tau pasti si sasuke alias teme

To:sasuke  
>uuuh ,dasar sasuke teme<br>:P

Hp sauke pun bordering lagi ,dan dia sudah tau pasti si naruto dobe  
>To;naruto<br>emm,yaudah lo hati-hati gue mau tidur dulu ,pegal ni abis berantem tadi

Hape naruto bordering ,dan naruto pun membalas sms tersebut  
>To:sasuke<br>emm ,iya ..

Hape sasuke bordering lagi ..

Sasuke pov  
>si dobe ini lucu juga ternyata ...<p>

End sasuke pov

Keesokan harinya ..  
>kringkring ...<br>suara alarm sasuke berbunyi ..  
>emm,sebaiknya aku bangun kan saja si dobe biar dia ga kesiangan<p>

To;naruto  
>dobeeeee,bangun uda pagi ,nanti 6:30 gue jemput kerumah lo.<br>ga pake lama!

Kringgg,hape naruto berbunyi,naruto pun membukaa hpnya dengan mata setengah terbuka.  
>apa ni orang ga tau ya kalo gue masih pun membalas sms dari sasuke<p>

To:sasuke  
>emm iya , ehh teme lo cepat banget sih bangun .ini kan masih jam lima<p>

Hape sasuke bordering lagi,dan sasuke membalas sms dari naruto  
>To:naruto<br>emank kayak lo dobe ..

Hp naruto pun bordering lagi,dan langsung naruto membalas sms tersebut  
>To:sasuke<br>uuuh,dasar teme

Ketika sasuke beranjak dari tempat tidur ,hpnya bordering kembali .  
>dan ia melihat ternyata naruto membalas smsnya<br>sidobe ini adaada saja"sambil tersenyum lebar  
>sasuke pun kembali keacara semula ,yaitu mau mandi ..<p>

Naruto pun juga begitu,cepat-cepat ia kekamar mandi,ia takut nanti sasuke datang dianya belum siap ..

Setelah sasuke siap mandi ,ia pun mengeringkan tubuhnya dan memakai seragamnya  
>setelah selesai ,ia pun turununtuk sarapan .<p>

Pagi otouto"sapa itachi  
>hn"jawab sasuke singkat<br>setelah sasuke siap dengan sarapannya,ia bergegas kerumah naruto untuk menjemputnya ...  
>tintin ..<br>ia sebentar''teriak naruto dari dalam  
>sasuke pun sudah sampai didepan rumah naruto ..<br>naruto pun bergegas untuk menghampiri sasuke ..  
>aduuh ,sasuke lo ga perlu repot-repot jemput gue ,gue bisa berangkat sendiri kok"seru naruto<br>ga papa lagi ,gue takut aja lagi lo jumpa sam preman semalam dan lo ga jadi datang kesekolah"balas sasuke

Yaudah cepat naik ,nanti kita telet ,udah itu jangan lipa peli\uk gue ntar gue balap-blap lonya terjatuh lagi"suruh sasuke  
>ia , cerewet banget sih"gerutu naruto<br>itukan demi kebaikan lo juga sihh"repet sasuke  
>ia teme"jawab naruto sini .<p>

Sasuke pun menyalakan mesin motornya,dan mulai tancap gas ,  
>sasukee,jangan ngebut-ngebut donk ,gue jadi takut ni"teriak naruto<br>kalo lo takut,lo peluk aja gue seerat mungkin .  
>wajah naruto pun bersemu merah ..<br>ehggh ,iiiia"jawab naruto terbata  
>naruto pun mulai mengencangkan pelukkannya terhadap sasuke ..<p>

Sasuke pov  
>ergggh,rasanya hangat kalau sidobe ini meluk gue kayak gini<br>uuh ,sayangnya dia cowok,coba cewek udah gue tembak..

End sasuke pov

Akhirnya sampai lah sasuke dan naruto diparkiran konoha high school internasional ..  
>sasuke dan naruto pun berjalan beriringan sampai kekelas..<br>naruto dan sasuke memasuki kelas dan duduk dibangku mereka ..  
>kiba dan sai mulai melancarkan gossip mereka ..<br>eh kalian tau ga sih,sekarang naruto pergi keskola bareng sasuke"kiba pun melancarkan gosipnya  
>arrrrrrrrrgh,masa' sih"Tanya gaara<br>ia,tadi kalian ga liat mereka datang bebarengan ya"jawaab kiba

Pagi semua"sapa guru guy  
>pagi pak"sapa murud-murid<br>hari ini kita kelapangan,cepat ganti pakaian kalian"suruh guy dengan semangat mudanya  
>mereka pun berhamburan keluar kelas dan pergi keruang ganti ..<br>saat sasuke membuka seragamnya,terpampanglah dada bidang dan perutnya yang sixpack itu...  
>wwwwauuu,sasuke sexy sekali"kagum naruto<br>ya tapi sayang, aku ga bisa jadi pacarnya"pikirnya  
>lo kenapa dobbb,kok ngeliatin gue kayak gitu"Tanya sasuke<br>ga ahhh"jawab naruto salah tingkah  
>jadi lo kok salah tingkah kayak gitu,emm jangan-jangan lo naksir ya ama gue"goda sasuke<br>uuuh,enak aja"gerutu naruto sambil memanyunkan bibirnya  
>sidobe kalo kayak gitu manis juga"pikir sasuke<p>

Akhirnya acara mengganti pakaian mereka sudah selesai ..  
>mereka punm menuju kelapangan...<br>baiklah anak-anak ,untuk pemanasan kalian lari sebanyak 50 kali"suruh guru guy  
>hyaaaaaaaa,banyak sekali pak"seru ino<br>aduhh ino ,gapapa lagi biar kita sehat"balas lee dengan semangat membara  
>mereka pun mulai berlari,belum sampai 30 kali putaran ,tiba-tiba naruto pingsan ..<br>lohh,sih dobe kenapa''tanyanya pada hati  
>dengan cepat sasuke menghampiri naruto ..<br>dobbe,lo kenapa"Tanya sasuke  
>sepertinya dia pingsan"sahut gaara<br>kalau begitu cepat baru naruto dibawa ke UKS"suruh guru guy  
>sasuke pun menggendong naruto ke sampai di UKS..<br>cepat ambilkan minyak angin"suruh sasuke  
>setelah sasuke member aroma minya angin tersebut kehidung naruto,tidak berapa lama naruto siuman ...<p>

Urrgh,kepala gue pusing ,gue ada dimana ni"Tanya naruto  
>lo ada diUKS,tadi lo pingsan"jawab sasuke<br>duhh,makasi lagi ya sasuke,gue udah nyusahin lo lagi"pinta naruto  
>gapapa,lo mau makan apa ,biar gue belikan"Tanya sasuke<br>emm gausah,3 hari ini gue ga nafsu nmakan"jawab naruto  
>emm,pantesan aja lo pingsan,lo tu harus makan"sahut sasuke<br>yaudah,gue keluar dulu ya"pamit sasuke  
>argh ga usah ,lo disini aja temeni gue,lo mau kan?tanya naruto<br>yaudah"jawab sasuke singkat  
>naruto pun mulai tidur ..<p>

Sasuke pov  
>hem,mungkin dia kelelahan ..<br>tapi kalo diperhatikan si dobe ini manis juga ya

End sasuke pov

Karna sasuke kelelahan,ia pun tertidur dibangku bsebelah naruto ..  
>naruto pun terbangun ..<p>

Naruto pov  
>hem sasukie ,mungkin ia kelelahan nungguin gue disini ,sebaiknya gue ga usah ngebanguni dia dulu,biarin aja dia dulunistirahat<p>

End naruto pov

Naruto pun mulai membelai rambut sasuke ..  
>teme,seandainya aja lo tau tentang perasaan gue ke lo"pikir naruto<br>naruto pun memberhentikan acara mengelusnya ..  
>sasuke pun terbangun ..<br>hemh ,lo udah bangun ya dobe"kata sasuke  
>emm,iya ,lo kecapek-an ya?"Tanya naruto<br>iya"jawab sasuke sambil menegakkan tubuhnya  
>yaudah ,kalo lo kecapek-an lo tiduran aja ditempat tidur ini"ajak naruto<br>hemh,gausah"jawab sasuke singkat  
>tiba-tiba seseorang mengetuk pintu..<br>toktoktok..  
>masuk"suruh naruto<br>oh jugo ada apa"Tanya sasuke  
>sas lo dipanggil tu ama kepsek"kata jugo<br>hahh,emang ada apa?tanya sasuke  
>gatau,katanya sih tentang acara pensi kita"jawab jugo<br>ohh"sahut sasuke singkat ..  
>yaudah dulu ya dobe,gue kekantor kepsek dulu,nanti gue balik lagi"pamitnya<br>hemm iya"jawab naruto sambil tersenyum  
>sasuke pun pergi..<br>toktoktok"ketuk sasuke  
>ya masuk"silah tsunade sang kepala sekolah<br>anda memanggil saya nona tsunade?tanya sasuke  
>iya,saya mau membicarakan masalah pensi kita,apakah sudah dipersiapkan?"Tanya tsunade<br>bbbelum tsunade-sama"jawab sasuke gelagapan  
>kenapa belum dipersiapkan,kau itu kan ketua osisnya"marah tsunade<br>iya tsunade sama,akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali tidak sempat"sahut sasuke  
>ok,saya tunggu 2 hari,semua harus sudah siap"perintah tsunade<br>baiklah"jawab sasuke singkat

Sasuke pun keluar dari ruang tersebut ...  
>dan kembali keUKS ..<br>ada apa sas,kok kayaknya lo lesu banget?"Tanya naruto  
>hemh ia, tadi kepsek marah karna persiapan pensi belum aku buat,dan 2 hari lagi harus sudah selesai"jawab sasuke<br>kalau begitu,gimana kalau gue bantuin lo"tawar naruto  
>emm,boleh juga"jawab sasuke setuju<br>jadi kita akan mulai dari mana?"Tanya naruto  
>kita akan mulai dari mendekorasi,menyiapkan acara,makanan"jawab sasuke<br>ok ,gue akan bantuin lo,gue bersedia kok jadi tukang ngelapin keringat lo"kata naruto  
>argh,lo ga perlu kayak gitu"sahut sasuke<p>

Naruto pov  
>ok,kalau begitu gue akan mempersiapkan sapu tangan,minum,dan makanan<br>jadi kalau sasuke perlu apaapa dia ga susah-susah lagi

End naruto pov

Ok,berhubung besok hari minggu,gue jemput dirumah lo jam 2"seru sasuke  
>ok sasuke"jawab naruto sambil tersenyum lebar<p>

Esok harii,tepat pukul 2 ...  
>tintintin..<br>suara clakson keretanya sasuke,petanda ia sudah datang..  
>iya''jawab naruto singkat<br>naruto pun berlari menghampiri sasuke ..  
>hari ini kita mau kemana teme?"Tanya naruto<br>hari ini kita ketempat pemasangan panggung,trus kita ketempat cathering"jawab sasuke  
>ohh'sahut naruto<br>ayo buruan naik"suruh sasuke  
>iya'jawab naruto<br>mereka pun pergi ketempat yang mereka tuju..  
>akhirnya mereka sampai ditempat ...<br>permisi pak"sapa naruto  
>ada apa dek"sahut pemilik toko tersebut<br>gini pak ,kita mau pasang panggung buat acara pensi kami hari rabu,bisa ga pak?"Tanya naruto  
>emm bisa,hari apa mau dipasang?"Tanya bapak tersebut<br>hari ini aja"sahut sasuke  
>baiklah,apa nama sekolahnya?''tanya bapak tersebut<br>konoha high school pak'jawab sasuke dan naruto bersamaan  
>sasuke pun mengikuti mobil yang membawa panggung dari belakang ..<br>sesampainya di KHS ..

Pak panggungnya diletak didisini aja"kata sasuke  
>bapak tersebut pun memulai memasang papan,karna bapak tersebut tidak mebawa banyak pekerja dan ia kelelahan ,sasuke pun tidak tega melihatnya*haaa sejak kapan sasuke punya hati*plakkemang selama ini lo pikir gue ga punya hati dasar author sialan*

Sini pak biar saya bantu"tawar sasuke  
>ga usah dek"kata bapak tersebut<br>oh gapapa pak"sahut sasuke  
>sasuke pun mulai mengangkat papan tersebut..<br>ia pun kelelahan,karna papan tersebut berat sekali ..  
>sasuke pun sibuk mengelap keringat ,lalu naruto menghampirinya ..<br>sini biar gue lap keringat lo,pasti lo kecapek-an ya"sambil mengelap keringat sasuke dengan sapu tangan  
>nih minum,pasti lo kehausan juga kan"sambil menyodorkan botol minuman tersebut<br>sasuke pun mengambil botol minum tersebut dan mengambilnya...  
>setelah ia meminum air yang diberikan naruto ,ia pun memberikan botol air itu kepada naruto ..<br>nih botolnya,lo kok perhatian banget sih sama gue?"Tanya sasuke  
>emm iiiitu,lo kan sering ngebantuin gue ,jadi ga salahkan ngelakuin ini ke lo"jawab naruto sambil memalingkan wajah merahnya ..<p>

Huuuh,akhirnya selesai juga''seru salah pekerja yang memasang panggung tersebut  
>jadi saya harus bayar berapa pak?"Tanya sasuke<br>800rb saja"jawab bapak tersebut  
>sasuke pun memberinya dengan uang lebih,bapak itu pun menghitung uangnya kembali<br>setelah dihitung ternyata lebih,dek ini uangnya lebih"seru bapak itu  
>ambil aja pak"sahut sasuke<br>makasi banyak ya dek"seru bapak itu kembali  
>ia samasama"balas sasuke<p>

Hari sudah menunjukkan waktu pukul 4..  
>sasuke,jadi ga pesan catheringnya?"Tanya naruto<br>iya jadi'jawab sasuke

Kalo gitu,ayo cepat nanti keburu tutup"seru naruto  
>sasuke pun dengan cepat menghidupkan keretanya dan mereka melesat dengan cepat<br>akhirnya sasuke dan naruto pun sampai kesebuah tempat chathering  
>bu ,bisa ga kami pesan chathering hari rabu buat acara pensi"Tanya naruto<br>oh bisa dek,jadi jam berapa saya antar makanannya?"Tanya ibu tersebut  
>gimana kalo 7:30,bisa ga bu?"Tanya naruto lagi<br>oh bisa dek"jawab ibu itu singkat  
>jadi saya harus bayar berapa ,oh iya bu sama bangkunya juga ya''sambil mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang .<br>sekitar 750rb dek"jawab ibu itu  
>ni bu uangnya ,makasi ya bu"seru naruto<br>iya sama-sama"jawab ibu itu ramah  
>hari sudah menunjukkan jam 10 malam ..<br>sasuke pun mengantar naruto pulang..  
>akhirnya sampailah didepan rumah naruto ..<br>sas ,mending lo nginap aja dirumah gue,ini udah malem"tawar naruto  
>gimana ya"jawab sasuke bimbang'<br>ayolah sasuke"pinta naruto  
>baiklah"jawab sasuke<br>mereka pun masuk kedalam rumah ..  
>aku pulang"seru naruto<br>eh udah pulang,"sambut kushina ibu naruto  
>bu,boleh ga sasuke nginap disini?"Tanya naruto<br>ya boleh donk''jawab kushina ramah .  
>makasi ya bu"seru naruto<br>iya"jawab kushina  
>yasudah sebaiknya kalian mandi trus makan"suruh kushina<br>baik bu"jawab naruto  
>naruto dan sasuke pun naik keatas kemarnya naruto ...<br>klek,naruto pun membuka pintunya ..  
>naruto pun membuka lembarinya dan mengambil handuk dan pakaian untuk sasuke<br>nih handuk sama bajunya"sodor naruto  
>hn"jawab sasuke singkat<br>sasuke pun masuk kekamar mandi ..  
>syurrr,terdengar suara air ..<br>.

.

.  
>sasuke pun sudah selesai dengan mandinya,ia hanya memilitkan handuk di pinggangnya ,betapa terpesonanya naruto melihat sasuke bertelanjang dada,wajah naruto pun memerah ..<br>lo kenapa dobe,kok lo ngeliatin gue kayak mau nerkam gitu?''tanya sasuke  
>a-aaah,gapapa kok"jawab naruto gagap<br>sasuke pun memakai baju yang diberikan naruto ..  
>narutoooo,sasukeeeeeeeee"panggil kushina<br>ia bu,ada apa"sahut naruto dari dalam kamarnya  
>ayo turun ,ibu sudah menyiapkan makanan ni"balas kushina dari bawah<br>ia bu sebentar lagi,aku belum mandi"teriak naruto  
>cepat ya ,nanti keburu dingin makanannya"teriak kushina ga kalah kuat sama naruto<br>naruto pun memasuki kamar mandi ,dengan cepat ia mandi dan segera memakai pakaiannya ..

Yuk sasuke,kita kebawah"ajak naruto  
>hn"jawab sasuke singkat<br>mereka pun berjalan menuruni tangga dan sampailah mereka diruang makan  
>naruto,sasuke,ini makanannya sudah siap"sodor kushina<br>emm,sepertinya enak"seru naruto  
>naruto dan sasuke memakan makanan mereka<br>wahh bibi pandai sekali,masakan bibi enak"komentar sasuke  
>terima kasih sasuke,naruto juga pinter masak lohh"kushina promosi<p> 


End file.
